Robbins U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,601 discloses a canopy secured to a pick-up truck and composed of optically transparent plastic top side, rear and front walls.
Robertson U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,596 discloses a substantially flat cover member pivotally connected at its leading edge to the walls of the bed of a pick-up truck.
Koehn U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,162 discloses an inverted U-shaped box-type camper shell vertically swingably mounted at its forward end on the bed of a pick-up truck.
Mashigan U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,099 discloses a removably mounted rear bed closure for a truck, including rear doors for movement between open and closed positions about vertical axes.
Wilson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,429 discloses a cover pivotally attached at its leading end to the front of a pick-up bed by a detachable hinge.
Pettit et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,560 discloses an inflatable window boot for joining in sealing relationship the aligned window openings in a cab/camper combination.
Gutgsell U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,916 discloses a molded plastic cap or "topper" for a pick-up truck, including a section of the upper horizontal surface hingedly connected to a predetermined forward portion of that surface.
Lake U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,571 discloses an inverted U-shaped lift-roof cover pivotally attached at the lower edge of the forward wall thereof to the bed of a light truck.
Muirhead U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,315 discloses a pick-up truck cargo canopy assembly divided into a permanently mounted front section and a rear section attached by clamps to the front section and the truck bed sidewalls.
Swann U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,717 discloses a pick-up truck bed cap including integral side panels, a partially covering upper panel, and rear edge panels, with an articulated door including an upper section pivotally attached to a mid-portion of the partially covering upper panel, and a rear section pivotally connected to the upper door section between the rear edge panels.
Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,769 discloses a cargo box mounted on the vehicle chassis frame and having side panels formed of a relatively flexible material.
Lake U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,185 discloses an inverted U-shaped lift-roof cover pivotally attached at the upper edge of the forward wall thereof to the bed of a light truck.
Enninga U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,175 discloses an openable U-shaped cover for a pick-up truck that, as a complete unit is rotatably operable about an internally mounted, pivot means disposed adjacent the inside top, forward end of the cover.
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,701 discloses a shell for the bed of a pick-up truck, including a base member having partial sides and top portions, and a top member having a top and sides hinged to the base member, with a quick release feature.